The present invention relates to an ornament and relates more particularly to such an ornament which comprises a toy cyclist riding on two transmission wheels which turn by the power of wind through the operation of a fan.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the cycling ornament comprises a body shaped like a cyclist and supported on a base, two transmission wheels mounted on the body at two opposite sides by a wheel axle, a fan inserted through a bearing and connected to either transmission wheel through a worm and a gear, two driven plates and two driving plates connected between two pegs on the body and the two transmission wheels. The driven plates which are respectively shaped like the upper part of the leg are respectively revolvably connected to the pegs, and the driving plates which are respectively shaped like the lower part of the leg are respectively revolvably connected to the driven plates. Rotating the fan causes the driven and driving plates to alternatively rotate back and forth like the two legs of a cyclist pedaling on a bicycle.